


My Beloved Angel Watches Over Me

by impossibilities



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry, Sonnets, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibilities/pseuds/impossibilities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super sappy Shakespearean sonnet from Dean's point of view, set somewhere before the angels fell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beloved Angel Watches Over Me

My beloved angel watches over me;

He catches glimpses of my dreams, then aids my sleep.

The brightest of all Heaven’s stars to see,

And now I fear that I have swum too deep.

For I have seen the circumstances of our bond;

I know of many ways to fall, yet this is not one,

And that once it’s shown unrequited, love is gone;

We have been through much, but I have never truly won.

Your grace, my soul, our purest selves,

Have held on to each other in Perdition and Earth-bound;

To you, my dear, my consciousness forever delves,

Like a coil that springs back after it’s been wound.

          Unable to compare, yet not for lack of trying,

          Unable to confess, for I’m afraid of flying.

**Author's Note:**

> We are doing a unit on Shakespeare in school and had to write a sonnet in iambic pentameter for homework...and I may or may not have turned this in. This is my best effort at the whole Shakespeare-can't-possibly-ever-write-in-the-style-of-a-normal-human-being shit because I honestly had no idea what I was doing. Sappy, fluffy, lovey-dovey Destiel poem? Check.


End file.
